Mutant Incident
Plot It was an rainy day,as an mysterious man breaks into an weapon room,as it was seeing the man was a mutant,as he used his abilities to break the locks on the door.It had black hair,brown jacket,and a pair of dark parka pants. It's name was Matt Riker,the first mutant monster of the Humanity. (Guard 1):Hey you!!You're...You're....under arrest!?Oh Jeez Louise!! Sait the guard as Matt turned into his horrible mutant form,it was similar to that of a Dog's,but 10 meters tall,the creature jumped at the Guard,and it killed it instantly,but not before he got the chance to scream for help. Matt turned back into human,he looked at the weaponry,then smirked as he took all of them in an suitcase. (Matt):Matt likes this! As he said that the Logo of Maximum Mutation appears,as the screen glitches out,as blood fills the screen and terrible mutants appearing on the screen for a fraction of second. (Reporter):Welcome back to The News.Today,in Station West,U.S.A. someone broke into the weapon deposit of A.M.W.C.D.,The Authorities still didn't found the culprit. As the T.V. screen is turned off,we meet our eyes with our protagonist,an brown-haired boy with black eyes,blue jacket and brown parka pants,on the screen appears a Text: MAX KELEZER,MUTANT,17-YEARS OLD,MEMBER OF THE NATHANS REGION'S MUTANT GUILD. The Text vanishes,as an knock hears at the door.... (Max):Enter! Inside the room enters a brown-haired girl enters the room,she had red clothes,brown pants and she also had bright green eyes. (Max):Maria!Come in! (Maria):Max,look,I don't came for jokes or anything else,I want to talk to you about what happened in Station West yesterday,haven't you watched the News? (Max):I didn't had time!But I just heard it for 5 minutes just now. Maria gets a mobile phone out of her jacket,and as we zoom in,we see a strange diagram,with some lines and numbers all over the place. (Max):What...What are those things,Maria? (Maria):Do you believe in alternate timelines? (Max):What? (Maria):Yesterday,I meet a strange man...It's name was Prof. Paradox,and he is from an timeline known as 10. (Max):10? (Maria):He gave me this diagram,and he said,that our timeline can be repaired,if we go back. (Max):Back where? (Maria):To the past,back in 2006. (Max):When the INCIDENT begun. Maria then he explained him about the other 16 or so existing timelines,and that his powers are like that of heroes of most dimensions...Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (Max):Then why isn't the mighty Ben Tennyson in this dimension? An terrible sound heard from outside the city's gates,as suddenly hordes of mutants enter the territory of The Nathans Region,suddenly an real loud alarm was heard,that wanted all the people from the Mutant Guild. Matia creates an army of clones similar to her and Max's body got full of crystals,as this was Max's most favorite mutant transformation of his,Diamondhead. (Max):Maria!!You fight on the right side!II battle the others! (Maria)Understood!" Diamondhead destroys around 500 of the 1.000 mutants present,as Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alien 1 makes his first appearance. *Villain 1 is revealed to have been... Minor Events *Minor Character 1 makes his first appearance. Characters *Character 1 *Character 2 Villains *Villain 1 *Villain 2 Aliens Used *Alien 1 *Alien 2 Allusions Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres